Arrow of Light
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: The ancient demon Chaos has awakened. The Inu brothers make a shocking discovery. They have an older sister. Now Kagome must make a heart breaking choice. Save the critically wounded Inuyasha, or destroy Chaos forever. What will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Sunstar: This is for Amerella, my sister from another mother. Hope you like, sis!**

 **Everybody is likely a bit OC. I'm getting into the series. This takes place between the main series and the Final Act. I own only the Plot, Chaos, and my OC, Sukiyaki, Suki, for short. Suki is a healer. She looks and acts Daiyokai, but she is not Daiyokai. I am pretty sure I've misspelled the names of the swords. I found multiple spellings for their names, so I went with what I think might be the USA version of the spellings. Enjoy the unfolding story, and please review. If you choose to flame, be decent enough to explain why. I can't improve otherwise. On to story. I'm also pretty sure Inutaisho didn't die fighting Setsuna.**

* * *

The white haired woman ran, dodging trees and leaping over fallen logs. Before long, she burst out of the forest. She panted, looking around. Suddenly, she arched back, a gleaming Onyx blade sticking out of her right shoulder. A strangled mewl escaped her lips. A boot kicked out, knocking her body off the sword. She slid to the ground with a soft cry. The last thing she saw was a green ribbon of light dancing through the men chasing her.

Rin let Sesshomaru deal with the men chasing the white haired woman while she went to the woman's side. The woman resembled a Daiyokai, with her long white hair and pointed ears. She bore none of the markings save for a golden crescent moon mark on her forehead. It was positioned differently than the one her Lord bore, laying on its side, its points pointed up toward the womans hair. Rin carefully removed the woman's blood stained white kimono in order to clean and bandage her wound. Could the woman be a half blood, like Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger half brother?

Sesshomaru walked to Rin and knelt.

"She was run through." Rin responded, "It doesn't look serious. She looks like a Daiyokai."

Sesshomaru studied the woman, "She does, but she is not Daiyokai, nor of any race I know of. She does need help."

"Look at you being compassionate. I agree." Rin stood, "We should be close to the Moon Temple."

Sesshomaru stood, the injured woman in his arms, "Then that's were we are going."

* * *

Warmth. A woodsy smell. Something soft covering her. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Blinking, she carefully sat up. Her under dress hadn't been removed, thankfully. A man with long white hair turned. He rose and walked toward her. She shrank back fearfully. The man smiled gently. A 12 year old girl with long black hair joined him. The man looked very familiar.

"It's okay. You are safe. My name is Rin, and this is Lord Sesshomaru. We found you not far from here. What is your name?" Rin asked.

"I shouldn't tell you." The girl responded.

"Nothing is going to harm you." Sesshomaru knelt, "I will protect you. You have my word." Why did this woman seem so familiar to him?

"I can't put you in danger." The woman looked away.

"Trust me. You have nothing to worry about with my lord around. After all, he is one of the two sons of the Great Dog himself, General Inu No Taisho." Rin smiled.

"My father?" The woman asked, "Is he near? I haven't seen him in so long, and Mother!"

"I don't recall having a sister." Sesshomaru responded, "But then again, I have a half brother, so I wouldn't put it past Father to have had a daughter with someone else. What is the name of your mother?"

"Mother? Her name is Inukimi."

"That's my mother's name. It's odd. They never mentioned a daughter. What is your name?"

"I'm Sukiyaki, Suki for short." Suki responded, "Are they here? It's been so long since I've seen them last."

"You have to tell her." Rin said.

"I know. Suki, Father is no longer of this world. He has moved on to the next world." Sesshomaru responded as gently as he could.

"How?"

"He sacrificed himself fighting Setsuna so our stepmother could escape with our baby brother."

"Setsuna?" Suki drew back in terror and began to shake. Her breathing quickened, "D-don't let h-him get m-me!"

"It's okay. Father made sure to kill him before he died. Setsuna is dead." Sesshomaru soothed. Rin knelt, and hugged Suki.

"You were being chased." She said.

"T-they wanted m-me!" Suki sniffed. She shuddered, "They h-had me in a-a cage!"

"What did they look like?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They wore masks." Suki's voice grew stronger, "The mask was of a white face with red eyes. It had pointy ears like yours." She pointed at Sesshomaru's ears. "The eyes had gold pupils, but slitted irises. The mouth protruded a bit and it had a very scary smile."

"Chaos?" Rin looked at her Lord, "It can't be that time again, can it?"

"The legend says Chaos would awaken every five hundred years. Scribes place the last awakening at around the Fall of the Sun, give or take a century. Father trained a lot. I always thought it was so he could kill Setsuna. Now, I'm not so sure. I think he may have been training so he could destroy Chaos. Do you know why they were after you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. I did hear a monk say something about an arrow, and that it must be destroyed. Why me? I'm not special in any way. I can barely fight with a sword, no matter how hard Father tried." Suki looked away, "I know, I'm useless."

"Trust me, I understand." Sesshomaru replied, "Father is no easy task master. I would like to see what you can do with a sword."

"That's for tomorrow." Rin yawned, "It is late."

"I agree. Thanks for coming to my rescue." Suki yawned herself.

That night, Sesshomaru laid awake, Rin curled up in his arms. It felt right to be holding her. Thanks to Rin, he had learned to love. He mulled over what Suki had said. Chaos. It was going to awaken. Sesshomaru knew exactly how it would happen. The Chaos Monks serving Chaos would offer a sacrifice to the ancient demon for it to feed. Once it fed, it's trail of death and destruction would begin. Each time, a hero would rise and do battle, using the Arrow of Light, a weapon crafted by the Lady to heal those they loved while simultaneously driving Chaos back to its slumber.

The last time, the Fall of the Sun had just ended. The land was in ruin. Chaos had come so close to succeeding. No hero was named to have risen, so how was it stopped? Was that why Father trained so hard? How did Suki even fit into this? Why did his parents take her in? Why did she look like a Daiyokai, even though she wasn't one? Why was she kept a secret from him? What happened to her before he was born? He fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

 _"We have some very exciting news, Suki. You are going to be a big sister!" Inukimi hugged her daughter._

 _"Big sister?" Suki cocked her head, and suddenly brightened, "That means you are pregnant! I can't wait to meet my little brother!"_

 _"You might be getting a sister instead of a brother." Inu No Taisho joined them._

 _"No, it is a brother. I can tell. I sense him already." Suki said._

 _"I don't want you to be upset if you have a sister instead of a brother." Inutaisho responded._

 _"I won't be. It's a brother inside mother."_

The scene changed.

 _"You need to be able to defend yourself, Suki!" Inutaisho growled, "Come at me again!"_

 _"I can't! I'm too tired, Father!" Suki sank to her knees. "I can't!"_

 _"You can!" Inutaisho roared, "Get up and come at me again!"_

 _"I'm so tired!" Suki managed to stand and lift her wooden sword. Sweat coated her body, making her armor stick to her. It already felt like it weighed several tons. Gasping, she charged, catching Inutaisho's wooden sword and twisting it aside. She danced out of reach of Inutaisho's claws, twisting around to fake a feint and catch Inutaisho's sword again._

 _"Give me more, daughter! More!" Inutaisho increased the pressure he was putting on Suki, watching appreciatively as she blocked his next strike, "More, daughter! Even more! I know you are holding back! Give me more! I want all of it!"_

 _Suki panted, barely dodging a forward feint. She rolled left, and leapt, bringing her sword down in an arc toward Inutaisho's back. He caught her sword with his own, and once again, sent her crashing to the ground. She laid there, sucking in large gulps of air._

 _"Up!" Inutaisho barked._

 _"I can't move anymore!" Suki cried, "Can we please stop? I don't have anything more to give!"_

 _"Up!" Inutaisho ordered._

 _"How about a break?" Suki tried, "I need a breather!"_

 _"No breaks! Get up and give me more!" Inutaisho snapped._

 _Groaning, Suki got to her feet and charged again. It felt like eons had passed until Inutaisho granted her a five minute break. Why was he pushing her so hard? Couldn't he see she was completely spent? A growl sounded over her right shoulder. She looked, and groaned. Inutaisho had shifted into demon dog form, and her five minutes were up. She rose, picked up her sword, and charged again, dodging both claws and fangs._

The scene changed.

" _Meet Sesshomaru, your baby brother." Inukimi was smiling as she held her son, her body hot and sweaty from the previous four hours. Suki smiled._

" _He has our moon mark!" She said, "Can, I mean, May I hold him?"_

 _Inukimi let Suki take the baby from her._

" _I still can't feel anything in my hand. That was my sword hand, too." Inutaisho rubbed his hand, "Could you squeeze any harder?"_

" _You were the one who said, squeeze my hand when it hurts." Inukimi responded, "So I did."_

" _Mother has a point, and I can't believe you were actually stupid enough to let her squeeze your sword hand." Suki smiled at her new brother, "Hey, little one. I'm your big sister."_

The scene changed.

 _Suki ran, her brother in her arms. She wore a black cloak over her white Kimono, fear giving her speed. The forest seemed to be pressing in around her, the thick fog limiting her vision. Hot puffs of condensed breath escaped her lips. Run. Don't look back. Just run. She ran. Around her came the sounds of pounding footsteps. Two dark forms dropped in front of her. Suki banked right, and skidded as two more dark forms dropped in front of her. She knew she was surrounded. Sesshomaru began to whine._

" _Shh. I'll save us, somehow." Suki braced herself. Sesshomaru quieted._

" _Arrow of Light, I have found you at last." A Monk stepped into the clearing. He was tall, wore jet black robes, and a mask. The mask was that of a Daiyokai, but more dog like. Suki clutched tighter to Sesshomaru. "Come with me. The baby will not be harmed."_

" _No. I will not go with you! I am not the so called Arrow of Light! I'm a Daiyokai, not an arrow, you freak!" Suki hissed._

 _The monk laughed. "Clueless girl. The Arrow is not an object, and you are not a Daiyokai. You are the Arrow, and will be the offering to our great master, Chaos!"_

" _You seriously believe that old legend? Just how stupid are you?"_

" _The legend is very true, girl! Come with me!"_

" _No!" Suki felt her forehead grow hot, "I will not go with you, and I am not the Arrow of Light!" Everything went white._

 _Inutaisho, in canine form, dashed toward the bright light, fear giving speed to his paws. He leapt into the clearing, and winced at the piercing scream coming from Suki. The bright light was blinding. He roared, finding and nosing Suki. Suki stopped screaming, and collapsed to the ground. Inutaisho shifted to his human form, and caught the girl. Sesshomaru began to whine. Suki still held him tightly. Her solid white glowing eyes returned to normal. She blinked._

" _Are you alright, daughter?" Inutaisho asked._

" _Brother!" Suki looked around wildly until her gaze settled on Sesshomaru. She breathed a sigh of relief, checking over the baby for any injuries. She found none. "Sesshomaru is alright. I'm alright too, just tired."_

 _Inutaisho took his son from Suki, "You did well. Come. It is safe now."_

* * *

Suki woke and shook her head. Shortly after that, Inutaisho had given her a sword, naming it Hikaru. Hikaru. It had been removed from her along with her pouch of medicinal herbs. That's right. She had gone out to collect more herbs to make into medicine. Her village! Everyone must be worried! She was the only healer within a 200 mile radius! Her patients needed her! She moved to get up and winced. A check of her body revealed her wound. Exploring fingers felt the bandage on the back of her upper right shoulder and the bandage just right of her right breast. Yes, she'd been run through. Going by location and angle, it wasn't serious. It hurt, but not too badly. She could still do her duties.

Something smelling yummy was cooking, and her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Rin came over carrying Suki's white Kimono.

"I took the liberty to clean it while you were unconscious. Here, get dressed. Sesshomaru is making breakfast. He makes the best stews." Rin smelled the air, "Smells like his meat stew. You do eat meat, right?"

"Yes, I do eat meat. I was raised by Daiyokai parents." Suki dressed with Rin's help. "Mothers meat pies are to die for." She followed Rin outside to a campfire.

"Mothers meat pies? Father could put away two whole pies on his own, and Mothers meat pies were large. That flaky golden crust." Sesshomaru looked wistful.

"The sweet blood sauce."

"The chunks of meat."

"The heavenly smell of them cooking."

"They were the best. No other pie can come close."

"Nope, no other pie can beat Mothers pies."

"Okay, you two. Let's eat." Rin said.

* * *

"I want to see what you can do. Come at me." Sesshomaru commanded.

Suki held Tenseiga loosely in her left hand. Sesshomaru held Bakusagia. Suki shifted her weight to the balls of her feet. She charged, faked a feint, and went for a wide strike. Sesshomaru recognized the opening move, and neatly blocked the strike. She was better than she gave herself credit for, and she was injured to boot. Her injury didn't seem to be affecting her. He was curious about this sister of his now. Father had definitely worked her hard. He blocked a side slash, and just managed to leap aside in time to avoid getting his feet swept out from under him. She was handling Tenseiga very well.

"You say you can barely handle a sword." Sesshomaru remarked, "I'm seeing some pretty advanced moves for barely able to handle a sword."

"So I'm better than I give myself credit for!" Suki came in low, executing a decent rising strike in which Sesshomaru barely caught and turned aside.

"Father taught you well. Something tells me he never held back on you."

"It was fight, or get killed!"

"He didn't hold back on me ether!"

"Ever fight him sword to claw?"

"He actually fought you in his true form?"

"He didn't with you?"

"No! Was he trying to kill you?"

"I'm not so sure."

"He had to have been preparing you for something. That's all I can think of. We sparred in our true forms, but he never made me fight sword to claw with him. Why was he so hard on you? These moves of yours are very good. You could easily take down some strong Yokai on your own."

"I don't know. Maybe he was ashamed of having a daughter instead of a son that he felt he needed to prove that a daughter is just as strong as a son? I was never into the girl stuff growing up ether, much to the chagrin of Mother."

* * *

Voices! Help was near! Wait, that one voice, Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru! Kagome stumbled toward the sound of the voices. So close, just a little longer, a little further. She tried to call out, but managed a weak mewl instead. She left the cover of trees behind, and tried calling out again. This time, her voice was heard. Sesshomaru looked up, turned, and ran to her side.

"Kagome!" He helped her to the ground. She was injured, her right leg bloody and her right side cut up. Suki knelt beside him. "Kagome, what happened? Where's Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha… Chaos…" Kagome fell silent. Sesshomaru bolted, shifting into demon dog form mid stride. Rin joined Suki.

"It's okay. She's just unconscious. I know what to do. I am a healer." Suki responded, "Inside the temple." Within moments, Kagome had been placed on a mat inside the temple. "Rin, I need your help. I need hot water and cloths."

"Hot water coming up. Here, my herb pouch." Rin went to work.

"Oh good, large bay leaves, and garlic. I'll need a needle and thread too."

"Here they are. Waters almost ready."

"Thanks." Suki had already removed Kagome's kimono. Using cloths and the water, she cleaned the young woman's wounds. Her right side would leave a scar, and her leg would heal fine. Suki was more concerned about Kagome's side. The muscle was involved with the injury, which was not good. It meant stiffness after healing and stiffness led to further pain. The woman was still pretty young. To be blighted with stiffness so young was a tragedy. Suki did have a medicine she was experimenting with that so far was showing promise treating stiffness. Plus, another healer had discovered that some movement during healing could lessen stiffness. Just maybe she could prevent most of the stiffness from setting in…

* * *

Sesshomaru heard the fighting before he reached it. Inuyasha was borderline demonic, having forgone Tessaiga for his teeth and claws. Sesshomaru knew his half brother was holding back, likely trying to protect the slayer and the monk fighting with him from himself. Sango and Miroku were giving as good as they got. Sesshomaru got his first good look at Chaos.

Chaos looked insane. It was clearly Daiyokai, its shoulder length hair white, its eyes golden with slits. It's skin was white, and it bore a black crescent, the points pointing down toward its eyes. It wore a black kimono, and it held a sword in its left hand. Sesshomaru stared. There was no mistaking the unholy hell blade in the ancient demons hand.

"So'unga?" He gasped.

"Yes, its Fathers bastard blade, whom we supposedly destroyed! Stop gawking and kindly pitch in here!" Inuyasha snapped, diving to the ground to avoid ending up beheaded by said bastard blade. "Kagome?"

Sesshomaru shifted into his human shape, and caught So'unga against Bakusagia, turning it aside. Inuyasha leapt in, raking his claws against Chaos's arm. The arm healed as fast as Inuyasha dealt it damage.

"Moon Temple. She is being cared for by Rin and Suki, our big sister." Sesshomaru responded.

"We have a sister too?" Inuyasha asked, "Just how many kids did Father have?"

"Ancient Demon now, explanations later!" Sesshomaru shot as he blocked So'unga with his sword.

"Is this the best you can do?" Chaos purred with a smile, running its tongue over its teeth sensually. "Past heroes put up more of an effort than this."

"Past heroes? Human or Yokai?" Miroku nailed a strike.

"Yokai, and only one human." Chaos knocked Sango's boomerang aside effortlessly.

"Who was the human that bested you?" Sesshomaru switched to his ribbon of light.

"An English Knight by the name of Susano!" Chaos spat, "He is the only one to very nearly wipe me out of existence! I loved him and planned to let him live! What does he do? He used the Arrow of Light to save his family! His love was fake!"

"That's the guy that singlehandedly brought the Empire to its knees! Are you sure he was human?" Inuyasha asked, "Sango, Miroku, go! I can't keep resisting my demon half! I need to cut loose in order to destroy Chaos! Go to the Moon Temple!"

"But we can't leave you!" Sango started.

"We are going! You can barely stand!" Miroku cut in, "I can barely move!" He pulled Sango along with him, "Inuyasha needs us out of the way so he can go demon, and not worry about accidentally killing ether of us!" He dragged her away.

"Before you lose it, we need to unite Tenseiga and Tessaiga to take down So'unga, like before!" Sesshomaru called out.

"There's teeny tiny little problem with that. I'm fighting with fangs and claws because Tessaiga was shattered. Unless Tenseiga can heal swords, that idea is useless." Inuyasha fully transformed.

"Please tell me you still have the sheath!"

"Well, I sort of lost it."

"What? I knew I should have kept it! Where did you lose it at?"

"Well, it's sort of a long story, but here's the short version. There was an avalanche, an ice dragon demon, and me going into a berserker rage."

"I grow tired of this." Chaos snarled, "I am done playing. So'unga, become my fangs!" Chaos transformed in a swirl of darkness. It stood as a large red eyed dirty whitish grey dog demon, the true form of a Daiyokai. Sesshomaru was not far behind. Soon, fur began to fly as the demon dogs collided in a whirl of teeth and claws. Inuyasha leapt onto Chaos's back and ripped into its shoulder, giving Sesshomaru an opening to sink his teeth into Chaos's neck. Inuyasha flipped off of Chaos while Sesshomaru tore open its neck. They broke apart, all three combatants panting.

* * *

Kagome bolted awake, and cried out as her injuries announced themselves. Rin, A female Daiyokai, Sango and Miroku rushed to her side.

"Inuyasha ! Where's Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Inuyasha? He ordered me and Sango to flee. He is fighting with Sesshomaru to stop Chaos." Miroku explained.

He and Sango both sported bandages in various spots on their bodies, Sango leaning on Miroku, keeping her weight off her right foot. Kagome took stock of herself. Her leg didn't look too bad. Her side hurt worse. It hurt to move. The Daiyokai knelt by her, and gently eased her to lay down again.

"I'm Sukiyaki, and I'm a healer. You can call me Suki. I've been taking care of you. Your leg will be fine. Your side, it will heal. You will have a scar that might affect how you move." Suki introduced herself.

"Thanks. You look Daiyokai."

"I'm actually not Daiyokai, even though I do look like one. I don't think I'm a demon ether. Go ahead and sleep. They should be coming back soon." Kagome drifted off.

"Will she be okay? She bled a lot before you stopped it." Rin asked.

"She will be just fine." Suki reassured.

Outside, there was a sudden commotion. Suki and Rin raced outside. Sesshomaru, in his true form, limped toward her, his jaws slightly parted, blood seeping around his teeth. His head was low, and he gave a defeated whine, being very careful with his mouth. Blood seeped down his right rear leg, and his shoulder was ripped open. Rin gasped. Slowly, Sesshomaru carefully laid his burden in his mouth down. Rin rushed to the blood soaked form with a cry.

"Don't revert!" Suki ordered Sesshomaru, who sank to the ground, panting, while following Rin. Even she choked back a cry upon seeing her new patient. The amount of blood seeping out of Inuyasha body was bad. Breaths rattled out of Inuyasha, bubbles frothing at his mouth. His eyes were glazed, his abdomen slashed open. Things that should never see the light of day hung out of the gaping wound. A wide gash ran through his right eye down to his jaw. His right leg was just mangled flesh. He looked like he should be dead.

"Ka. Go. Me."

Both Rin and Suki froze.

"Ka. Go. Me?"

"How's he even alive?" Rin asked, "Kagome is fine. She's resting in the temple. She was hurt, but not badly."

"His will to live is very strong. I don't want to move him until after I stitch him up as much as I can. I need hot water, as many towels, blankets, any cloth you can find, my needle, and as much thread as you can find." Suki responded, running over to Sesshomaru to check on him. "Revert slowly." He did with gasps of pain. "You'll live. Rin will help you into the temple. Have Miroku or Sango clean and bandage your injuries."

Rin did as told. Suki studied her patient. How to treat… the innards will have to be placed back inside the body. She realized she didn't know where to place what. This would be difficult. Would it be better to let him die? He had to be in great pain. That was the kindest thing she could do for him. She had the herbs she needed, and the tea was easy to make. Rin returned with the things she asked for.

"Miroku is treating Sesshomaru's injuries. Sango is with Kagome. Can Inuyasha even be saved?" Rin asked, getting to work on Inuyasha's leg, "I don't think this can be salvaged."

Suki took a deep breath. She owed it to Inuyasha to at least try to save him. "I don't know, but I will try." Carefully she went to work on Inuyasha's abdomen. It was like a puzzle. Each part went in easily. She prayed she was putting everything back in right. Finally she pulled the wound shut with rapid, tiny stitches. She did the gash on his face next, pulling it closed with stitches. Rin used thread to tie off the bleeding in Inuyasha's leg. "I think we can move him now. Carefully." Suki lifted Inuyasha onto her shoulder. He cried out at being moved, and at every movement. "I know it hurts. Just a little farther." Rin slipped under his other arm. Together they gently helped Inuyasha toward the temple.

Once inside, they set Inuyasha down on a mat near Kagome. Inuyasha slowly turned his head toward her. His left arm began to shake. Sango understood what he wanted, and helped him take Kagome's hand into his own. Inuyasha gave a soft sigh, and stilled.

"He really loves her. This is a good thing. He might just pull through." Suki went back to work on him, "I don't think I can save his leg." She looked up at everyone, whom all turned to look at Sesshomaru. Everyone all knew that surviving an amputation was nearly impossible. Sesshomaru had survived amputation, and later gained Bakusagia plus a new arm.

"Do it." Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Hand me Tenseiga. I need to make this cut as clean as possible." Suki took a deep breath. Tenseiga was handed to her. She swallowed, and made the cut. There was a sickening crack as bone broke. Several pairs of eyes went wide. Still using Tenseiga, Suki trimmed down the bone. Miroku suddenly bolted outside where retching could be heard. Sango covered her mouth. Sesshomaru flinched, memories of watching his own arm falling away from his body flickering through his mind. Rin turned away. Suki finished her work, tying bandages around the stump. She breathed slowly. Miroku returned, looking pale. "It is done. This needs to be disposed of." Everybody stared at the leg.

"I could whip up a bone stew." Rin offered.

"Stew?" Miroku groaned, "Can't we just burn it?"

"And attract about every Daiyokai in a thousand mile radius? I think not!" Sesshomaru responded, "I'll be quick about it. He owes me a limb anyway. I'll do it outside so no one has to see." He stood, picked up the leg, and went outside. The sound of crunching was heard. After a few moments, Sesshomaru returned. He used a finger to wipe away a trace of blood from his lower lip.

"Please tell me you ate it in your true form." Miroku looked like he was going to be sick.

Sesshomaru used a fingernail to work out a shard of bone from between his teeth, "Not the best snack I've had." Miroku turned green and bolted outside where more retching could be heard. Sesshomaru just sighed. "It's just meat!"

"I can't believe you actually ate the leg." Sango groaned, "Thanks at least for not doing that in front of us. Suki? Is Inuyasha going to be okay?"

"I don't know. It depends on how his body is able to handle the healing process. My next task is to prevent infection from setting in, and not just in him ether." Suki responded, looking at everyone.

At that moment, Kagome woke up. Suki moved to her side.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked weakly.

"He's here. You need to rest." Suki answered.

"I want to see him."

"It will be better for you to wait until you are stronger. He's sleeping."

"I need to see him! I have to know if he's okay!"

"I know. He is injured. Right now, it's not a good idea. Please, rest. I promise you can see him in the morning."

"He will be okay, right? Right?" Kagome asked.

Suki hesitated, "He may not fully recover." Her tone was guarded.

"But he will recover?"

"Yes."

"That's good…" Kagome drifted off.

Suki sighed, "I couldn't tell her the truth." She turned, "Inuyasha may not survive the night."

Sesshomaru moved so he was sitting next to his brother. "I'll watch over him. The rest of you get some sleep."

"Me too." Miroku joined him.

"I'll watch over Kagome." Sango said.

"No. You need to rest. I will watch over them." Suki responded, "But I see you lot are not going to listen, so feel free to watch over them. I am going to rest. I want to be awoken if ether of them wake up or anything changes." She settled down on the mat she'd woken up on. She would only enter the twilight between awake and sleep, something she was skilled at. Her body would rest while her mind remained alert, and let her listen to her patients too. Everyone settled in for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha felt the pain before he awoke to It. His body throbbed, and his right eye wasn't working right. His right leg felt off. Movement only brought more fire to burn through his body. He felt someone holding his hand, and turned his head to see Kagome, who was sleeping. It was her hand holding his. She had bandages wrapped around her upper leg and waist. Anger flared in him. Kagome was hurt, and whomever was responsible was going six feet under, if there was enough left to bury that is. He slowly started to move, only to gasp in agony as even more fire shot through him. He felt something tearing. His mind went blank as he screamed.

That woke everybody up, and Suki was already halfway to Inuyasha's side. Kagome let out her own scream as she saw Inuyasha for the first time. She quickly moved to his side, ignoring the protest of her own injuries.

"It's okay! I'm right here! Just breathe!" She clung to his hand, which was tight around her own. "Easy! Calm down!"

"Everybody back up! I need room to work here!" Suki cut through the bandages on Inuyasha's stomach, "Rin, in your pouch, do you by per chance have any poppyseed?"

"I should, if a certain demon dog Lord hasn't already eaten all of them!" She looked at Sesshomaru.

"I had a headache!" Sesshomaru shot back.

"I told you to take two seeds! You took six seeds!"

"Two doesn't do much for me!"

"Seeds now, fight later!" Miroku yelled.

"I better have some in here!" Rin dug through her pouch, "If I'm out again, guess who's going to be wearing the beads!"

"They work great, don't they, Rin?" Kagome called out.

Sesshomaru shuddered, "I can't even transform wearing them!"

"Yes, yes they do." Rin said, "And I'm out." Before Sesshomaru could even protest, the beads were around his neck. "Sit, boy." Sesshomaru hit the ground with a groan.

"If I had my pouch, I could ease his pain." Suki sat back on her heels. "It was taken from me by the Chaos Monks along with my sword, Hikaru."

Sesshomaru started to move.

"Sit boy!" Rin snapped, sending Sesshomaru back into the ground, again.

"I will go in the morning." Miroku replied.

"Here, try this instead. It's a Micle Berry. It'll knock him out." Rin handed the fuzzy white berry over. Suki took it and peeled the skin off to reveal the green fruit inside.

"Micle berries are pretty rare." Suki squeezed the juice into Inuyasha's mouth, "They grow only in the Maki Oasis in the wastelands in the east. It is a months journey from here." Inuyasha quieted, eyes open, breaths ragged. Suki tended to the open wound. "Hand me a clove of garlic and a large bay leaf." Rin handed them over. "And I need saliva from Sesshomaru."

"Here, spit it up!" Rin grinned.

Sesshomaru grumbled unintelligibly as he worked up some saliva.

"Why do you need his saliva?" Sango asked.

"Daiyokai salvia mixed with bayleaf and garlic is very effective at cleaning wounds. I need him held down as this will hurt. I wish I had my dagger for this." Suki answered.

"How about a claw?" Sesshomaru joined Suki, "I'm beginning to wonder if you are torturing me."

"I need you to cut here, here, and over here." Suki instructed. Sesshomaru did as told. They were rewarded with a gush of blood. Again, Miroku bolted outside where retching could be heard. Sango sighed. She was holding down Inuyasha by his shoulders while Rin and Kagome held his hands. Sesshomaru was kneeling on Inuyasha's leg. Suki swallowed. "Get ready. He will fight this." Suki reached into the open wound.

Inuyasha screeched. He tried to get away from the burning agony in his stomach, but strong hands kept him in place. Multiple faraway voices floated into his ears, each one urging him to hold on, that it would be over soon. What would be over? Why wouldn't the pain stop? He felt another screech tear free of his ravaged throat. Kagome's voice drifted to him, the words too garbled to make out. White hot lances of agony erupted from his stomach. He couldn't stop the agonizing screams erupting from him. Blood filled his mouth. He choked, desperately trying to wrench his arms free. More pain. A finger clearing his mouth. Growing heat against his stomach. A searing spike of agony. He screamed repeatedly, tears falling from his eyes. Again the faraway voices came. Finally, darkness, sweet, sweet pain free darkness.

After Inuyasha finally lost consciousness, everybody sat back, exhaustion weighing them down. Sango was crying. She knew that Suki had to hurt him in order to help him, but the tortured screams had broken her heart. Miroku sat next to her, holding her. Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest, careful to avoid his injuries. She looked haggard. It had to have been hard on her hearing Inuyasha scream. Suki moved and checked Kagome's injuries, satisfied with how well they were healing.

"I'm sorry! Seeing him scream and fight like that hurts!" Sango buried her face into Miroku's chest, much to the shock and secret joy of the Monk.

"How much more can Inuyasha take before his body quits?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He didn't handle the cauterization very well, but no one ever does. I'm sorry. There wasn't any other way to stop the bleeding." Suki explained. "I'm doing the best I can with what I got. I'm not sure I can save him."

"You are doing your best, Suki." Sesshomaru said, "I have been wondering. You are not Daiyokai. My parents are not your real parents."

"Yes, I was formally adopted by them, and they are Mother and Father to me. I don't know my real parents, and my birth mother is dead. Father was with her when she died, but he never got her name or mine. Her throat was slashed open and she couldn't talk. Father said she handed me to him with a desperate plea in her eyes. She died right after he took me. He brought me home to Mother. They decided to raise me themselves, even though I am not Daiyokai." Suki explained.

"Are you sure you are not Daiyokai?" Kagome asked.

"To tell the truth, I don't know for sure." Suki looked away, "Is it me, or has this night been long?"

"It feels long as we all haven't slept much." Rin said.

A rapid knocking sounded at the door. Suki squeaked in fear, scrambling to hide behind Sesshomaru, who drew Bakusagia. Sango gripped her boomerang, while Miroku began removing the beads he wore around his right hand. Rin tensed. Kagome picked up her bow. The knocking continued.

"Anyone here?"

"That's Shippo!" Kagome went to the door, but was pulled back by Sesshomaru.

"Are you daft, girl? You know there are demons that can mimic friends!" He hissed.

"Oh for the love of fire. It's me, Shippo!" Shippo stared at the door, "Miroku's wind tunnel is on his right hand, Inuyasha's favorite food is Ramen, Sango has the hots for Miroku, Kagome kissed Inuyasha to stop him from transforming."

"You do?" Miroku stared at Sango.

"I'm going to kill that fox!" Sango growled, starting for the door.

"Sesshomaru is addicted to poppyseeds." Shippo continued.

Sesshomaru stormed for the door and flung it open, "Where's that little rodent?"

"Need I go on?" Shippo asked, completely unaware of the looming sword falling toward him followed by a boomerang.

"Shippo!" Kagome pointed.

Shippo looked up, squeaked in horror, and shot toward Kagome.

"Sit boy!" Rin called out. Sesshomaru crashed to the floor. "Sit boy! I knew there was Sit boy! A sit boy! Reason sit boy! Why sit boy! My sit boy! Supply sit boy! Of sit boy! Poppyseed sit boy! Kept sit boy! Disappearing sit boy!" Sesshomaru only groaned in response. "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!"

"That's going to leave a mark." Shippo said.

"Yes, on the floor." Miroku watched.

"Will uggh! You uggh! Stop uggh! Now Uggh! Please? Uggh!" Sesshomaru grunted between being slammed into the floor.

"NO!" Rin screamed.

"Let me at him!" Sango screamed, being held back by Miroku.

"No! You are not going to kill Shippo!" Sango broke free of Miroku's grip.

"Come here and die, fox!"

"Sango, put down Shippo!"

"No!"

"I Uggh! Get Uggh! Headaches Uggh! I Uggh! Take Uggh! The Uggh! Seeds Uggh! To Uggh! Deal Uggh! With Uggh! The Uggh! Pain Uggh!" Sesshomaru grunted, "Make Uggh! Her Uggh! Stop Uggh!"

"Rin, that's enough." Kagome said. Rin finally stopped much to the relief of Sesshomaru, who didn't move.

"I think I broke every bone in my body." He groaned.

"Somebody save me!" Shippo wailed.

"Drop the kitsune now!" Suki ordered, "If your noise has woken Inuyasha, I will force traveling herbs down your throat!"

Traveling herbs were known to be very bitter. Miroku stifled a gag. Sango dropped Shippo with a look of utter disgust. No one liked traveling herbs.

"Shippo, why did you come here?" Miroku asked.

"I came here to warn you. Chaos has been seen." Shippo responded, "Several Yokai and humans have died trying to fight it. One of the Yokai that has died was Crete, the Seraph."

"Crete? Crete is dead?" Sesshomaru raised his head.

"But I thought Crete was immortal?" Kagome asked.

"Immortals don't die of natural causes. They die if they are mortally wounded." Suki explained.

"Crete is very powerful. If he couldn't defeat Chaos, who can?" Miroku asked.

"Embodiment of the Lady's arrow, awakened once more." Shippo spoke, "Once used the arrow fades, Chaos slumbers once more, til once again to awake. One choice never made, Chaos sleeps forever more."

"The old verse, believed written by the Lady of Light herself." Rin responded, "The Lady is believed to have been the creator of the Arrow of Light. She may have been the first to use it."

"One choice never made? What does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"No one knows. It is said that a hero will rise and wield the Arrow of Light." Sesshomaru had finally got up, "I'm going to feel this for the rest of my life…"

"That brings us to the first problem. Where is the Arrow of Light?" Suki asked, "The Chaos Monks seemed to think I have something to do with it. They said the Arrow is a living being."

"Maybe it is like the jewel of four souls that was hidden inside me." Kagome thought, "The Arrow may be inside someone."

"Could it be inside Suki?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. It would explain why Father was harsh on training me. He may have known something about the Arrow and my possible ties to it." Suki responded.

"We've got nothing to go on and Inuyasha is down. This is just dandy. I feel we should return to Kaede's village. Maybe she might be able to point us in the right direction." Sango said.

"Suki, can he be moved?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, not right now. His wounds need time to close." Suki answered, "If his stomach wound were to reopen, the bleeding would be catastrophic. I wouldn't be able to stop it. I need my pouch, and my sword."

"We also need information." Kagome added.

"I have an idea, but Miroku won't like it." Rin said, "He'll need to dress up as a Chaos Monk and infiltrate their camp. While he gets information, he can grab Suki's pouch and sword. Suki, what does your pouch and sword look like?"

"My pouch is cream yellow with leather drawstrings. My sword, Hikaru, is bone white with a leather handle ringed with white fur. It is curved like Tenseiga is." Suki explained, "Hikaru was a gift from my parents upon the day I left the nest so to speak to train under Kaede as a healer."

"I'll do it." Miroku didn't hesitate.

"No! It's too dangerous, Miroku!" Sango protested.

"See? She has feelings for him!" Shippo said, and promptly ran for his life as Sango went after him with her boomerang. Again, Miroku grabbed her.

"I need to kill that little fox!" Sango screamed.

Another knock sounded at the door. Again everyone froze.

"I know the routine." Came Jaken's voice, "There's a small round scar on the top of Lord Sesshomaru's-" the door was flung open and a black boot sent the imp airborne into the trees. Kirara darted in around Sesshomaru's feet. She darted toward Sango. Sesshomaru knew everyone was staring at him.

"That would be where the top of the staff of two faces impaled him. It's above his backside, and guess who had to treat it? Me." Rin said, "I didn't know he could scream so loud."

"How did that happen?" Suki asked.

"You don't need to know!" Sesshomaru ground out, "I swear I'm going to kill that Imp!"

"You fell on it, didn't you?" Suki grinned, watching as her younger brother turned beet red and stormed over to the other side of the room where he sat in stony silence.

"We'll leave it at that." Rin said, "Are you sure of this, Miroku? It is going to be very dangerous."

"I know. We need information, and your pouch is almost empty." Miroku responded, "Without the medical herbs Suki needs, Inuyasha could die. I'm doing this because I'm the best choice."

"I'm going with you." Sango decided.

"No. I know the ways of the Chaos Monks. I trained as one for a while. I don't know much about Chaos other than it's an ancient demon, possibly even a Primordial Force. The Monks will not harm me. Please, stay here and let me do this." Miroku said.

"I'll go with him." Suki said.

"You can't!" Sango protested.

Jaken finally dragged himself into the temple.

"I'm the one they want! It will be far more convincing if Miroku were to enter the camp dragging me with him." Suki explained.

"It would work." Jaken said.

"Absolutely not." Sesshomaru replied, "I refuse to let my big sister put herself in danger like that!"

"Oh crap!" Sango suddenly shouted, "I can't believe we all forgot!"

"Forgot… oh crap!" Miroku cried out.

"The night of new moon is tomorrow night!" Kagome screamed, "This is bad!"

"What's bad about a new moon?" Suki asked.

"Hanyos turn human one night of the month. Inuyasha turns human on the night of the new moon." Sango explained.

"Inuyasha is only alive because of his demon half. Without that, he will die." Suki looked away, "I won't give up. I will fight with him until he tells me he is done and wants to pass away."

It went quiet.

"He's stubborn." Kagome whispered, "He won't die. HE WILL NOT DIE! HE WILL NOT DO THAT TO ME! YOU WILL LIVE, DAMMIT! YOU HEAR ME? YOU WILL LIVE!" She started crying, "Inuyasha, come back to me!"

Sango went to the crying girl. "Inuyasha is very stubborn. He's survived injuries that by right should have killed him instantly. Heck he survived being bitten by that spider demon, remember?"

"That was because Myoga drank the venom out of his blood!"

"He survived Sesshomaru running his hand through him."

"Yeah, he survived that."

"I did that to get the jewel shard!" Sesshomaru snapped, "Its not my fault it was the night of the new moon!"

"You didn't have to nearly kill him in the process!" Miroku shot back.

"Inuyasha was the one who told me to!"

"You were the one who listened!"

"Stop it, you two! It should be morning by now, so where is the sun?" Suki asked.

Shippo went to the door and looked outside. "Guys, you might want to see this!" His voice was filled with horror.

"What?" Everybody minus Inuyasha rushed to the door.

"What is that?" Rin asked.

"Is that the sun?" Suki asked.

"It can't be. It's like a giant eye." Miroku's voice trembled.

"It's the Eye of Chaos. It is searching for the Arrow of Light." Sesshomaru spoke, "This is what the ancient scribes must have meant by the term, fall of the sun."

"If it's searching for the arrow, does that mean it has fed?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Suki, we need to go now." Miroku responded, "Hang on." He disappeared back into the temple for a minute, and returned wearing the robes of a Chaos Monk and wearing the mask. Suki stifled a whimper. "It's okay, just me."

"I know. The mask reminds me of the cage. You'll need to rough me up a little. It would look wrong if you brought me in without a fight." Suki said.

"You'll have to rough me up a little too." Miroku nodded, "We need to be convincing enough to get in."

They both swallowed, tackled each other and fought a bit. They both stood after a few minutes, both looking bruised and battered.

"That's going to be a nice black eye later." Sango studied Miroku's already puffy right eye. Suki snapped a few of her long nails, and embedded one into Miroku's cheek under the eye, making sure to leave a scratch behind it. She broke a finger with a faint wince of pain. She bore scratches and bruises as well. "You two look good. Is the broken finger necessary?"

"It's more convincing." Suki said, "Next, use your sash to tie my hands behind my back. Be rough. I'm not enjoying this." Miroku did, making sure to use a slip knot, and gouging Suki's right hand. "Let's just get this over with. Rin, watch over Inuyasha."

"You got it." Rin promised.

"Be calm." Miroku led Suki away.

"I'm trying. It's the cage that terrifies me."

"What is scary about a cage?"

"They beat on it, jab me with sticks, shake the cage. It's worse at night. That's when the hands and voices come. They touch me, tell me bad things and how I'm going to enjoy it. I don't do that kind of thing."

"You've never been with a man before."

"Nor a woman, ether. I don't do that kind of thing."

"Have the hands ever…?"

"Have the hands ever what?"

"I was trying to be tactful about it, but have the hands, uh, well, have they touched you… down there?"

"Miroku, get your mind out of the gutter! They don't touch me there! They run themselves over me, and not in that area! I can't stand being touched!" Suki glanced around, and began fighting Miroku's grip, "Let me go!"

The motion nearly caused Miroku to lose his grip on her. She darted her eyes to the right. Miroku looked to the right, and turned, "Brothers."

"Brother." One of the two Monks said, "Is that the Arrow of Light?"

"Yes. She fits the description."

"Good work, Brother?"

"It's Brother Moro. I have been away from the fold for a long time because I was on my Spirit Quest. I grew doubtful about our mission so I decided to travel around and study under other teachers. I found myself and I have returned." Miroku explained, "Brothers?"

"I'm Brother Ciro and this is Brother Sakai. Come, to camp." Ciro led the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone retreated back into the Temple. Rin moved to sit beside Inuyasha. His wound on his face was bleeding again. Rin removed the bandages, exposing the ruined eye. Blood oozed, warm and thick from around the eye. She took a cloth and began dabbing the blood away. The blood was pretty thick and stringy. Worried, Rin pinched the skin on Inuyasha's arm. Just as she feared, the skin stayed pinched.

"He needs water." She looked up. "As much as I don't want to disturb his rest, it is important that he drinks some water." Gently, she began rousing him while Sango retrieved a bowl of water.

Inuyasha knew he was waking up. He tensed up, knowing the pain was coming. Surprisingly, the pain did not come. Confused now, he opened his eyes. His right eye remained dark. He raised his right hand to his face, feeling the bandages. Memories began to trickle back. Yes. Chaos's fang, only a body slam by Sesshomaru had prevented Chaos's fang from doing more than slicing the right side of his face. Yes. Chaos had knocked Sesshomaru for a loop. Inuyasha recalled giving in to his demonic side. He had seen or heard nothing for a while, than he came to being nudged by Sesshomaru using his snout. The next sensation had been Sesshomaru carefully picking him up in his mouth. Shortly after came the sensation of something being pushed back inside him, agony, being forced to move, and now here he was. He explored his abdominal injury, wincing at the sharp lances of pain that came with each tiny movement. A dull ache turned his attention to his right leg. It looked wrong, and felt wrong. Wait, why was it so short?

"Wait. Let him." Rin's voice reached him.

Rin? Wait! Kagome! He looked around frantically.

"It's okay. I'm right here." Kagome soothed.

"You… hurt?" His mouth felt really dry.

"Shh, I'm fine. I'm going to help you sit up a bit. Rin wants to get some water into you. This will hurt. Feel free to scream if you need to." Kagome smiled. Gently, she lifted him so he lay against her chest. He felt her wince a little.

"You're… hurt!" He tried to move, but let off a scream instead as his body reminded him it was badly hurt.

"Easy! It's okay! Calm down. It's only a small cut. I'm fine. Easy. There you go. Relax." Knowing he wouldn't settle until he saw her injuries, Kagome lifted her kimono to reveal the healing cut on her upper leg, and the cut on her side. "See? It's okay. They have been treated and are healing. Relax. There you go. Calm."

Inuyasha calmed. Sango held the bowl to his lips, and Inuyasha drank some water. His raging thirst dealt with, he lifted his head. "What happened to my leg?"

Everyone looked at one another.

"Suki, our big sister, couldn't save your leg. She had to amputate it." Sesshomaru explained gently, deciding to keep silent about the fact he had eaten the leg to dispose of it. "We decided to burn it to dispose of it."

"Liar. That would have attracted every Daiyokai in the area." Inuyasha pointed out, "You ate it, didn't you?"

"Consider it payback for cutting off my arm!" Sesshomaru grinned.

"I didn't eat your arm though. So, we have a sister." Inuyasha grinned back.

"Her name is Sukiyaki, but she goes by Suki. She's a healer and is the one who has been healing you. She actually isn't really our sister as she was adopted by my parents. She actually does resemble me. Same white hair, nearly the same height, and is excellent with a sword."

"Are we jealous?"

"Shut up!"

"Jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"So jealous!"

"Keep pushing me and I'll take your other leg!"

"His sense of humor is intact." Sango said.

"Hmm, I should be up and moving in about three days. I'll be good this time and stay put." Inuyasha was enjoying the fact he was being held by the girl he loved. Sango and Kagome both looked at one another, then at Inuyasha. "What?"

"You said that last time." Kagome pointed out.

"And the time before that." Sango added.

"And the time before that. Jinenji threatened to tie you down because you refused to rest." Shippo added.

"That was because Naraku had captured Kagome!" Inuyasha retorted.

"How were you going to save her with both of your legs broken?" Sango asked, "Jinenji had to manually straighten your left leg! There was no way you could walk!"

"We are seriously going to argue this again?"

"Alright, you two. That's enough." Kagome cut in, "Inuyasha needs to rest."

"Tomorrow night is the new moon." Inuyasha spoke after a bit. "Even I know humans don't survive my injuries."

"No, don't talk like that!" Kagome snapped, "You will pull through it!"

"I'm not sure if I will be able to. If I don't survive, please, live on for me. Don't suicide."

"Will you cut that out?" Sango cut in, "You will survive, you hear me? You will not die!"

"It sounds like you might have feelings for Inuyasha too, Sango." Once again, Shippo ran for his life. He realized a second later that he was not being chased. Confused, he turned.

"I have no feelings for Inuyasha. My heart belongs to Miroku!" Sango hissed, beet red.

"Totally called it!" Shippo crowed.

"Here. I want you to drink more water." Rin held the bowl to Inuyasha's mouth. Obediently, he drank. "We'll stick to water for now. Later, I want to start giving him broth. It is important that he try to rebuild his strength."

"I've been thinking. We destroyed So'unga but Chaos brought it back. Could it do the same with Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't think so. Naraku was a conglomeration of demons. It would take too much energy to revive each demon and there is the issue of getting them to cooperate enough to fuse again." Inuyasha stifled a yawn, which did not go unnoticed.

"You sleep." Kagome encouraged. Within moments, the injured half blood had fallen asleep, his head resting on Kagome's lap.

* * *

"Please take the Arrow to Father Superior. Father will reward you well." Ciro said as they entered the camp.

"I know, it isn't much. This is only temporary. After our King builds its kingdom, we will have better quarters." Sakai responded.

"No! No farther! Let me go!" Suki put up a fight. Miroku let his grip slip a little, than put up a show of trying to tighten his hold of Suki. "I am not an arrow you stupid jerks! Let me go! I've got herbs to collect and a patient to treat! My patient will die without my treatments! You've got to let me go!"

"You fit the description, woman! Hold still!" Miroku felt himself go off balance, "Suki! I'm going to fall!" He hissed into her ear. Still fighting his hold, Suki shifted a bit, and they both went down. Suki scrambled to her feet. She panted, frozen in place, giving Miroku a few seconds to get back up and grab her again.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" Sakai asked, "If the King rejects her, I will show her a passion that will subdue her. She will make me a fine wife."

Suki twisted around and spat at Sakai, "Never!"

Sakai laughed, "That's how I like my women!"

"I better not keep Father Superior waiting!" Miroku maneuvered around Sakai, "I believe the Monk who captures the woman gets first dibs." He headed toward the large tent in the middle of the camp, "Now I remember why I left."

"So far, so good." Suki lessened her struggling. "Are all Monks supposed to be celibate?"

"That's after taking the vow of purity. I decided not to take that vow." Miroku whispered back.

They reached the tent. A tall man exited to stand before them. Miroku gasped. There was no mistaking this man. The man only smiled. "Miroku."

"Naraku? Brother Naraku." Miroku quickly corrected himself.

"Brother Moro." Naraku studied Suki, using a long finger to lift her face so she was looking at him. "Such a lovely face. Brother Sakai, take her back to the cage!" Miroku had no choice but to let Sakai take Suki away. "Into the tent. I'll explain everything."

"Now we wait right here until Father Superior summons you." Sakai whispered, "I know everything, and your importance. Earlier was an act. I have an image to maintain!"

"I figured. I hope I was convincing enough!" Suki whispered back to her oldest friend with a grin. "Think we fooled them?"

"Yes, we did." Sakai returned the grin. He had been the one to open the cage and let Suki escape. He had also been the one to run her through. That part had hurt.

* * *

Miroku followed, "You were killed! How are you alive?"

"I was revived. By whom I do not yet know." Naraku answered, "I don't expect your trust, only that you hear me out."

"Fine. I will hear you out." Miroku responded.

They both sat on mats.

"It started a very long time ago when the world was young. Chaos was created, and ripped up the land. The Lady of Light rose and sent Chaos into the Realm of Darkness. Every five hundred years, the world passes close to the Dark Hole, and Chaos uses it to escape. The Lady crafted an arrow known as the Arrow of Light. This arrow lays dormant within a daughter of light until Chaos escapes. A hero rises and uses the arrow to send Chaos back into the Realm of Darkness. It is a cycle that has gone on since the beginning. An English Knight came the closest to destroying Chaos. His name was Susano. He is the only human thus far to send Chaos back. This time is different. The hero died in a fire. The Lady was found dead feet from the Bone Eater well. There was evidence that she had recently given birth. It is unknown if the child she bore is alive." Naraku began.

"Suki. She said that all she knew of her mother is what her father, Inutaisho, told her. He said that he found the dying Lady and took Suki from her. He and his wife raised her as their own. Suki must be the child of the Lady." Miroku responded.

"She could be lying to you."

"I don't feel that she is lying."

"Chaos seems to believe Suki is the Arrow of Light."

"Suki? It is possible."

"It will feed upon her, eliminating its only threat. I am afraid this time that there is nothing that can be done. Your Wind Tunnel is not capable of absorbing this kind of energy."

"I figured as much. Chaos is searching for something."

"Yes. It is searching for the Full Moon Bow. It is the only thing capable of firing the Arrow. Using it means death to the wielder. Once the Arrow awakens, it will summon the bow. The Hero will use the bow and arrow to send Chaos away. You must protect Suki, no matter what."

"I will protect her as will my friends. I also came here to find Suki's sword and herb pouch."

"Those are right here." Naraku handed them over. "Sakai and Suki should be outside waiting. I'm working from the inside to try to figure out Chaos's plan."

Miroku stood, "Good Luck." He went outside to find Suki and Sakai waiting.

"Good act, Sakai. You almost had me fooled." Miroku chuckled.

"Make sure you give Chaos a punch for me!" Sakai said.

"Count on it!" Miroku responded.

He and Suki began the trek back to the temple.

* * *

His demonic power was fading. The pain was steadily worsening. He focused on keeping his breathing even. Every breath was hell on his broken body. He felt too warm.

"It's almost night." Sango glanced at Inuyasha, "I wish Suki were here."

"Inuyasha, can you hold my hand?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gently took her hand into his own.

"I'll do my best to hold on. If I pass, promise me you will not follow me into death. Please?" Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"Will you cut it out, Inuyasha? You are not going to die!" Kagome screamed.

"Please, Kagome. Promise me." Inuyasha begged.

"I…" Kagome looked away. Could she live on without Inuyasha? Could she? "Only if you promise you will live on if I die."

"I promise." Inuyasha answered.

"I promise too." Kagome promised, "You hold on as tight as you can, you hear me?"

"I'll do my best. I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

"YES!" Shippo cheered, "I won the bet! Miroku owes me a bag of acorns!"

"SHIPPO!" Kagome snarled.

"You are lucky I can't move!" Inuyasha snapped, "Otherwise you would be dead!"

"Kitsune is pretty tasty." Sesshomaru said, "Especially slow roasted over a fire."

"Not helping, Sesshomaru!" Shippo cowered behind Sango.

"let's all calm down now. Inuyasha needs it to be quiet so he can sleep." Sango cut in.

"I'm not tired." Inuyasha said, "In fact, I'm wide awake!"

Inuyasha did his level best to not show any pain. He knew he was beginning the change to human. His senses were dulling, and his claws were shifting into human fingernails. His hair was likely beginning to darken and his ears were likely starting to migrate from the top of his head to the sides of his head. He knew that inside his body, his organs were shifting as the extra bones of his demon side vanished. The change always hurt. He had gotten used to it and was able to hide it very well from his friends. This time however, his damaged organs were shifting into the places they took in a human body, and it was agony. He clenched his teeth.

"Does the transformation hurt?" Rin asked.

"I'm so used to the pain that I don't- Ow! Notice it. That was just a spasm. I'm fine!" Inuyasha winced, "It is really hurting this time!"

"Suki did have to put your innards back inside you." Rin said.

"That explains why I felt like I was being stuffed with something." Inuyasha tried to stifle a whimper, "I'm okay!"

The sun was setting. The further it vanished beyond the horizon, the closer Inuyasha got to becoming fully human, and the worse the pain got. He clenched his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut. His breath was shallow. His transformation was nearly complete. The pain had not improved in any way. He had become flush. Sesshomaru moved to sit by him. He placed a tender hand on his half brother's head. Fever. He leaned in a little and sniffed, nearly gagging as a sickly sweet smell did the one two punch to his nose. Infection was setting in. Rin noted her Lords concerned look and came over.

"Damn it." Rin swore, "Infection is setting in!" She realized she had accidentally swore, "I know, go get my mouth washed by Jaken."

"That one is a freebie." Sesshomaru said, "Just don't do it again."

Jaken joined them, holding Rin's pouch. "We're stuck. All that is left in here is a _Jilin_ seed."

" _Jilin_ seed calms the stomach. It won't do anything here." Rin said.

Sesshomaru started, blushed a little, and drew a small white pouch from under his kimono. "I forgot I had this on me." He opened the pouch, "Ragweed, marshmallow root, mint, thyme, sage, red berry, Shōji seeds, a poppyseed! And rose hips."

"Drop the poppyseed, or else!" Rin ordered. Knowing full well what the 'Or else' meant, Sesshomaru handed the seed to Rin. "That's better. Inuyasha, can you wake up? I've got something that will help with the pain."

Inuyasha cracked open his eyes. Kagome let him lean against her while Rin gave him the poppyseed and Sango held up the bowl of water, which Inuyasha drank from after swallowing the seed. Before long, agony dwindled to north of bearable. The transformation finally ended. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was staring at him. This was the first time he was seeing his brother in his human form. A knock sounded.

"Little brother number 2 turns human upon the new moon. Little brother number 1 has a birthmark in the shape of a four leaf clover on the back of his neck. He hates the taste of anything green except his boogers." Suki said, "He once got a hold of Father's razor and shaved half his hair off."

"I'm going to kill her. I'm so going to kill her." Sesshomaru glared at Suki as she and Miroku entered the Temple, "I'm going to kill her!"

"Any other stories?" Rin asked. Inuyasha woke up some more to listen.

"I've got tons. Seshy here is terrified of spiders. I once put a fake one on his pillow and he refused to sleep in his room for a month. Guess who's bed he slept in? Mine. I didn't mind, except he had a tenancy to rotate so his feet were on my pillow. I don't know how many times I woke up with his toe up my nose." Suki giggled, "Seshy was a terror as a child, especially after he mastered his transformation. He was an ankle biter. I've got the scars to prove it."

"Quit with that nickname, Suki!" Sesshomaru snapped, "You know I hate that name!"

"He was a very adorable pup." Suki continued, "So little, and fluffy!"

Inuyasha giggled, "I would have loved to see you as a puppy!"

"I smell infection." Suki went to Inuyasha's side. She peeled the bandages off of his stomach to reveal blackened flesh, and it was not from the cauterization. Thin lines revealed that the blackened area was spreading. "Oh this is not good! This is what I was afraid would happen!"

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

It was Sesshomaru who answered. "A foul sickness, one that blackens the flesh as it burns through the victim, consuming them. Thick blood pours out of every opening it can find, sickening those who touch it. A foul Plague. It is called the Black Sickness."

"We need to move to another room from this one. This is going to get very bad. I don't want any of you exposed. Even humans are not safe." Suki took a deep breath. She had seen the Black Sickness before, and it's gruesome results. "The last time I saw this, Kaede would not let me help treat the man, nor would she provide treatment. He was a Hanyo, and it took him pretty quickly."

"How fast?" Miroku asked. Suki stayed silent. "How fast, Suki?" Miroku waited.

"Six hours." Suki whispered.

"How do we help?" Rin asked.

"You can't." Inuyasha responded, "No one can help me now. I'm not going to see the sunrise. No crying. I want all of you to go to a different room. No one needs to watch me die, nor watch the progression of the sickness. Just promise me one thing. Promise you will put an end to Chaos. I will be watching from the afterlife. I know you can defeat him. Suki, I know. Go on."

"No, I will not leave you alone!" Kagome was grabbed by Sesshomaru. She fought his grip, but he refused to let her go. "Please! Let me stay! I don't care if I get sick! I don't want him to be alone!"

"No! We all are going! Inuyasha does not want us to get sick! I know it is hard, but it's what we have to do!" Sango screamed back.

Everyone moved to a different room except Suki. She hovered near the fire for a minute and brought a cup of steaming tea to Inuyasha. "Here." She paused at the door, watching.

Inuyasha knew without asking what that tea was, and what it did. He stared at it. It meant not having to suffer as the Black Sickness coursed through him. It would be a peaceful death. He would simply go to sleep. He reached for the cup, and stopped. It would be an easy and quick death, and there would be no pain. It would be far better than facing the brutal agony of the Black Sickness. His breath caught. Tears filled his good eye. He was… crying? "No. Not yet." He stared at the ceiling. He had lied when he had told everyone they couldn't help him. There was a way. The Arrow of Light was a warm healing light. It's purity could remove the sickness. Using it on him would save his life. It meant that Chaos would take another five hundred year nap. He had already figured out the last line of the poem. Without him there, Kagome would do the right thing and use the Arrow on Chaos, ending it. He again looked at the tea, and picked up the cup. He sighed, and raised it to his lips. Again he hesitated, closed his eyes, and drank the entire cup. It was better this way, far better. Already, the tea was taking effect. He gave a sigh, and let go. It would be good to see Kikyō again.

Suki managed to stifle a soft cry. He had done what she had known he would.

"Good night, Inuyasha. Thank you." She felt herself choke up. Closing the door, she rejoined the others.

* * *

 **Queen Sunstar: (hiding behind a brick wall) Inuyasha fans, don't hurt me! Next chapter, the battle against Chaos begins. I don't know if this battle will span more then one chapter. It will be brutal. Finally we will have an epilogue which will likely be short.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _You think you can slip my hold that easy, boy? Think again!_ "

His eyes shot open. It was dark; a red glow coming from what looked like red cords providing little light. He looked around. This had to be a hallucination. Suki must have screwed up making the Dying Tea. Red cords stretched everywhere, forming a giant spiderweb. He hung off to the side, thick cords wrapped around him.

"Seriously don't need the memories of that time to come back." Inuyasha muttered. That time. Shippo and Kagome had discovered his secret weakness, his human form. Next was that spider demon, getting bit, the agony of the venom, Kagome's sweet scent, the warmth of her lap, Kagome's tears. "If this is Hell, you've got the wrong guy. I'm not afraid of spiders!"

" _This is not Hell. This is the Between World! You tried to escape me!"_

"I was not escaping! I was ensuring you would die, Chaos! That's right, I know! I know Suki is the Arrow of Light! I know what the final line means! You are dead this time, Chaos!" Inuyasha yelled, "Why don't you show yourself?"

The ropes shifted. What sort of resembled a giant spider revealed itself. It looked wrong. Much like Naraku, it was a mismatch of parts that surrounded a large face. The mouth was too large, and a swollen purple tongue hung out of it, dripping black blood. Large rummy red eyes leaked pus ladened tears that ran down the white face. It had no nose, only an empty hole resembling Miroku's wind tunnel. Wild green hair completed it's head. It's body was made up of parts from multiple demons. Green arms from a dragon demon were it's back set of legs. One leg was a human demon arm that was very eerily similar to the arm Sesshomaru had lost. Inuyasha was pretty sure that it was Sesshomaru's arm. Two legs were spider legs. One leg belonged to a cat demon. The front two legs were a pair of curved blades. Various skin types covered it's hide. _"This form is my favorite form!"_

"Those teeth, they are So'unga, correct?" Inuyasha asked.

" _Correct, boy! I shall devour you and add your power to mine! I will use your form and trick your friends! They will die thinking you killed them!"_

"Sorry, but they will see right through you!"

"Chaos! Leave my youngest son alone!" A white blur body slammed Chaos, knocking it clear off it's feet. The dog demon turned and nipped the ropes, freeing Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha could protest, he was up on the demons back. "Your fight is with me, Chaos!"

Inuyasha clung to the dog demon tightly. The giant dog felt familiar to him, like he knew him. He smelled like both him and Sesshomaru. Who was this guy, and why did he feel so safe?

" _You escaped my trap, Inutaisho!"_

That name. It sounded so familiar. Wait. That was his father's name. Could it be?

"Dad."

"That's right, my son." Inutaisho bit down on Chaos's human demon arm, and ripped it off the spider, "Inuyasha, I'm going to give you the short version. Chaos is a multiple world demon. Usagi, Suki's mother, is fighting Chaos in the Upper World. Your uncle, Dark Lord Yasha, is fighting Chaos in the Below World. Kikyō is fighting Chaos in the Afterlife. I am fighting Chaos here in the Between World. Chaos is spread out, which has weakened it considerably. Your friends are going to fight Chaos in the Living World, where Usa will awaken as the Arrow and call the Full Moon Bow to her."

"Usa?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's Suki's real name. I changed it to protect her." Inutaisho tore into Chaos's back. "Her mother is Usagi, the Lady of the Light. Her father is Yasha. I will keep you safe here." He ripped into Chaos with his claws, sending chunks of body and blood flying. Inuyasha burrowed deep into his father's thick coat and held on.

* * *

Suki watched from the door. Inuyasha's chest was still rising and falling. He occasionally jerked and coughed up a thick slurry of black blood. He was still alive. The Dying Tea should have put him to rest forever. Why wasn't it working? Had she made it too weak? She knew Inuyasha was very stubborn. She stifled a giggle. It seemed he was so stubborn that his body was refusing to die. Just maybe he might pull through.

Suki walked into the other room with a smile. Everyone looked at her.

"He's still with us." She took a breath, "I decided to give him an out. I made a cup of the Dying Tea, and he drank it. Well, it doesn't seem to be having any effect. I'm not sure why."

"You made it strong enough to send humans to the afterlife." Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh crap. Yokai aren't humans! I made it too weak!" Suki groaned, "Even for a Hanyo!"

"That means he still has a chance!" Kagome sobbed out, standing.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To Inuyasha." Kagome started toward the door.

"No. He is very contagious. I won't let you get infected!" Sesshomaru growled.

"I don't care if I get sick!" Kagome glared at the Lord of the Western Lands.

"I think somebody has feelings for someone else." Miroku found himself running for his life with Sesshomaru hot on his heels. He caught up and sent Miroku flying into a inconveniently placed wall.

"You are blushing!" Jaken called out in a sing song voice, "You have feelings for Kagome!" The Imp found himself airborne, and crashed into the same wall Miroku did.

"Come on, spit it out!" Suki said.

"Fine! It's true, but it's only brotherly!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Yeah sure." Suki jeered.

"If you weren't my sister and weren't a woman, I would kill you on the spot!"

"Well, Kagome, you have a full demon and a half demon in love with you." Sango grinned.

"Rin, do you mind?" Kagome asked.

Rin gave a wicked grin, "SIT BOY!"

There came a thud followed by a yelp of surprise. "I forgot I was wearing this thing!"

"How about this. I'll let you look in on him. You will not go into the room." Suki decided, "How is that?"

"Okay." Kagome followed Suki to the door of the other room. She could see Inuyasha's chest rising and falling slowly. He gave a harsh jerk, bringing up another thick slurry of black blood. His face twisted in agony. Kagome wanted to run to his side. "Oh Suki! He's in pain!"

"I wish I could dull his pain. Come." They returned to the other room, "Miroku, why don't you fill us in on what you've learned from Naraku?"

Miroku filled everyone in, "I don't trust him, but I think he may be working on our side."

"That Hanyo can't be trusted. I know how his and his ilk think. He sees Chaos as a challenge to be overcome, and absorbed!" Sesshomaru spat.

"But I killed Naraku when I wished the jewel gone!" Kagome cried out.

"Even Naraku is not sure of who revived him." Miroku said, "He believes Suki is the Arrow of Light. He called her a daughter of light. There's also the Full Moon Bow." Miroku swallowed, "Whomever wields it will not survive."

"I will wield it. I do not want anyone to talk me out of this!" Kagome stared at her friends. "Tell Inuyasha to hurry up. I will wait for him in the afterlife. We'll be together. That's all I want. I want to be with Inuyasha."

"No way!" Shippo cried out, "Stop being so selfish, Kagome! Remember what Inuyasha asked! He told you to live for him! I'm losing one friend! I'm not losing another!"

"Do you know anyone else who can handle a bow?" Kagome asked.

"No." the words were barely out of Shippo's mouth when a loud roar split the air. Wind screamed through the windows. The temple lurched, walls groaning, and the roof vanished. Screams rang out. Overhead, what resembled the inside of a tornado spun. Flashes of red light revealed what looked like softly glowing cords dropping from the darkness above. A weird conglomeration of demon parts in the form of a spider dropped down the ropes followed by a large white Daiyokai. The two tangled with each other tooth and claw. They hit the ground and broke apart. The red cords vanished.

Sesshomaru gasped as he recognized the Daiyokai. It couldn't be the Inu No Taisho. There was no way! Both the spider demon and Daiyokai shifted to human form. They both growled at each other, teeth bared and claws out.

"It ends here, Chaos. You know this as well as I do. You are too spread out. It has left you very weak. Today, you vanish forever." Inutaisho growled deep in his throat.

"Your plan was very clever. Make me fight in all worlds at once, very clever. We both know the girl will choose to save your pup over destroying me." Chaos grinned, "She loves the pup too much to forfeit his life."

"That's what you think!" Inutaisho hissed. "My son is dying. He is beyond the healing reach of the Arrow now. Suki, you must awaken as the Arrow. Don't worry about the Full Moon Bow. It is already here. Tenseiga, I thank you for keeping it safe. Go ahead and do your part."

In his room, Inuyasha came to. He blinked the fog away quickly. Rolling onto his stomach, he crawled toward the others. He collapsed after a few feet, only to get back up. Sango saw him and rushed to his side. She held him, completely unaware of the fact some of Inuyasha's infected blood was seeping into a cut on her arm.

Chaos grabbed and pulled Suki into its arms, "You are mine now! Inutaisho, your move!"

"Let my daughter go!" Inutaisho snapped. Chaos only raised So'unga so the blade was pressed against Suki's neck.

"How about I kill her here and now?"

"Don't even dare!"

Suki felt the blade starting to cut into her neck. She whimpered, her mind clouded with fear. Beyond them, Sesshomaru gradually closed the distance. He lashed out, driving Bakusagia into Chaos's back. Chaos jerked, and Suki cried out, So'unga cutting deeper into her neck. Her mind went blank. She began to scream, her moon mark blazing white. Chaos dove away from the angry light. Tenseiga began to flash white and gold as it responded to the urgent call of the awakening Arrow of Light. It streaked into the light. Before long, a great white bow and a shining silver arrow had appeared.

"No! Not that blasted arrow again! Die, Arrow of Light!" Chaos threw So'unga at it. Kagome bolted. As she ran, she turned slightly and dove. She wasn't fast enough as So'unga cut into her shoulder. She staggered, but kept going. She crumbled to the ground next to the bow and arrow. Her consciousness flickered and began to fade. No, not now. By some miracle, she managed to crawl to the bow, and her vision faded. As she went down, her fingers brushed the bow. Bright light engulfed her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, choking as blood erupted from his mouth. Sango clung to him, horror on her face. Chaos's cruel laughter rang out across the ruin of the temple.

* * *

"Wake up, Kagome."

"Hmm…" Kagome opened her eyes. "I don't hurt?" She noticed her injured shoulder, and the fact the bleeding had stopped. "What is going on? Suki? Where are you?"

"I'm right here." The silver arrow floated before her, "This is my real form. Everything is clear now. Use me, Kagome."

"What will happen to you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. You have a choice, Kagome. I have enough power for one thing. You can use me to save Inuyasha, or you can use me to destroy Chaos forever. Look up. See that dark area? That is the Dark Hole. It is Chaos's source of power, and the reason it sleeps 500 years after being driven back. Fire me into it and I will use my power to shut it forever. Doing this will destroy Chaos as it will swallow it as it closes." Suki explained, "Or, fire me directly into Inuyasha's heart. I will use my power to remove the taint of the Black Sickness from his body. This will severely wound Chaos who will escape through the Dark Hole. The choice is yours, Kagome."

The light faded to reveal Kagome holding the bow with the arrow nocked. Blood poured from her shoulder. She stood tall. Kagome turned the arrow onto Inuyasha, and stopped.

"I want to save him." She thought. Five hundred years later would place Chaos's next awakening right in her time. It hadn't awakened. "If I save Inuyasha, am I dooming the future? Chaos could be gearing up to awaken in my time. I can't put Mom, Sota, or Grandpa in that kind of danger. I really want to save Inuyasha though. Wait. Sesshomaru did say that once a Yokai dies, any effects it has caused will end. If I destroy Chaos, would I be saving Inuyasha too? Suki, would you fully heal Inuyasha if I use you to save him?"

"I can't heal his injuries, only remove his sickness, and give his healing a jump start, bringing him out of danger. I sense the sickness emitting from Sango too. I can't save them both."

Kagome noted that Sango had gone very pale. She was sweating profusely, fever evident on her face.

"I can't hurt Miroku like that." Kagome made up her mind.

"No! Die, girl!" Chaos released a massive lightning bolt that raced toward Kagome. It struck with an earth shaking explosion. Screams rang out as thick smoke obscured everything.

Kagome dared to open her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru was on his knees in front of her, Tenseiga raised. A shimmering blue dome covered everyone. Lightning lashed at the dome. Outside the dome, Inutaisho went at Chaos, So'unga in his hands. The evil blade was responding to its masters wishes. Chaos transformed its right arm into a blade in order to beat back So'unga.

"When I drop the shield, use the Arrow!" Sesshomaru grunted, his arms shaking from the effort of keeping the shield up.

Kagome nodded, raising the arrow. She knew exactly what to do. She suddenly collapsed to her knees, her vision beginning to fade. No. Not yet. Have to stand, have to end this! Gentle arms helped her stand. "Inuyasha?"

"Let me support you in Inuyasha's stead. Use my strength. Go ahead and do what needs to be done." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"Yes. Let's end this." Her conscious was beginning to go. She felt Sesshomaru helping her raise the bow and pull back the string. "FULL MOON STRIKE!" The arrow began to shine brightly. It streaked forward to vanish inside the Dark Hole. At first nothing happened. Inutaisho rammed So'unga through Chaos's chest and pinning it to the ground. Above, the Dark Hole filled with light. Chaos screamed. It grew so bright everyone had to cover their eyes. The light finally faded away, and the sun began to shine. In her arms, Sango watched Inuyasha shifted back to his normal form. Kagome collapsed against Sesshomaru with a faint gasp. He waited, but her chest remained still. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in sorrow.

"Is she?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru only nodded. "Can Tenseiga bring her back?"

"I wish it could, but it has reverted to a normal sword." Sesshomaru explained, "It is powerless."

"Oh gods!" Miroku choked back a sob.

"There's still a chance." Inutaisho walked toward them. "Myoga, I know you are here."

The demon flea crawled out from under Inutaisho's armor and leapt over to Kagome. "She's lost almost all of her blood. I can replace it, but I need a donor." Inutaisho offered his arm, which Myoga leapt onto. After drinking the blood, he leapt back over to Kagome, "This will have some side effects." He passed the blood into Kagome. "It's working." Myoga waited.

Kagome coughed and gave a gasp. Her breathing evened out as she opened her eyes. "I'm back? Inuyasha! Where's Inuyasha?"

"I have him. The Black Sickness has left us. He isn't looking very good. Where is Suki?" Sango asked.

"Suki? Father, did she vanish once her job was done?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She told me she didn't know what will happen to her." Kagome looked away.

"She must have. Living objects, once their job is done, cease to be." Inutaisho responded.

"No, she's over here!" Miroku ran to Suki's side, "She's alive, just unconscious!"

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Suki streaked toward the fading spirit of the Hanyo, "Inuyasha!"

"Suki?" Inuyasha turned, "Where are we?"

It was black as far as the eye could see. Ahead, Inuyasha sensed a large mass. Occasional flashes of light flickered. The mass seemed to be thrashing about. A fight was going on.

"This is the Realm of Darkness. Naraku is fighting Chaos here. We got sucked in when I collapsed the Dark Hole, our spirits that is. Chaos is trying to absorb us." Suki explained, "You need to fight hard to remain out of Its grip."

"Wait, back up here. Naraku? He's here fighting? I thought he died when Kagome wished the Jewel of Four Souls gone."

"He did die. He was revived by Usagi, Lady of the Light, to continue the fight here."

"This fight will last?"

"Not much longer. It is up to you to finish Chaos."

"How? I don't have Tessaiga!"

"You don't need Tessaiga, Inuyasha. The power is there inside you. Now go and end this nightmare!"

Inuyasha nodded, and rushed Chaos. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" His claws hit what felt like hard scales. "What? My claws can't cut through?"

"Nor can mine!" Naraku joined him, "My bone blades are only leaving dents! I hate to say it, but we need to work together!"

"Like hell am I working with the likes of you!"

"I don't like it ether, but we got no choice!"

"You killed me!"

"You got brought back by Tenseiga!"

"You still killed me! It really hurt too!"

"Stop arguing and and start fighting! I can't keep the Dark Hole shut forever now!" Suki snapped.

"He killed me!" Inuyasha wailed, "You want me to work with him? Absolutely not!"

"There's no other way, Hanyo!" Naraku shot.

"Guys, cut it out! Are you both blind? You are falling right into Chaos's trap!" Suki screamed.

"Your big sister is right." Naraku grinned.

"Fine!" Inuyasha sulked.

"Good. If you can keep it busy, I think with my bone blades, I can break through it's armor."

"Fine." Inuyasha charged at Chaos again. Again, his claws only bounced off the armor like scales. Multiple times he clashed against Chaos, and the only damage done was to his claws. Inuyasha circled Chaos.

"An egg?" No, it was moving and eggs don't move. "An amoeba." Inuyasha remembered Kagome's medical science report on those tiny worms she called amoebas. He had seen one through that weird looking eye device out of pure curiosity. "It's got to have some kind of weakness, but what?" Naraku was thinking the same thing. Both Hanyo floated around Chaos. "There!" Inuyasha dove toward the faint glimmer of light, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" His claws sunk deep into Chaos. It lurched about madly, it's new injury mortal. Inuyasha shoved his hand deeper into Chaos's body, his claws sinking into a quivering mass. He yanked it out, and realized he was holding Chaos's heart. A squeeze, and it was over. Chaos screamed, and it's body burst. Inuyasha felt the sludge splash over him. He dropped to his knees in exhaustion, completely unaware of the tentacle that had latched onto his back. Everything went white.

* * *

 **Queen Sunstar: We have one final chapter coming up. I have decided to combine the following chapter and the epilogue together. After this I am doing a sequel which will be much longer. It is called Sword of Healing. In this one, Sesshomaru works to restore Tenseiga's power while gathering the shards of Tessaiga. Also, is Chaos really gone? Find out then. The finale will be posted in December, and Sword of Healing will begin in January. The reason why Inutaisho is alive will be explained in the finale too. Plus, what side effects await Kagome after receiving blood from Inutaisho? Find out in the finale too.**


End file.
